


A Royal Wedding

by cyberdigi



Series: Blue Child [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto Jones (TARDIS) - Freeform, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdigi/pseuds/cyberdigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto musing then finds himself in for more than one surprise</p><p>Chapter 1 summary: For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space <b>Proposal</b> The Doctor is coming for a wedding but discovers a situation and some old friends.</p><p>Inspired by the Royal wedding and <a href="http://ihasatardis.livejournal.com/2330299.html">these</a> images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is only RPF as members of the Royal family appear briefly, I in no way know any members of the British Royal family.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the foyer of Buckingham Palace to go to the wedding of the century. His invite from the Queen did not say anything about guests, so he left Amy and Rory at a Galactic Day Spa. 

Adjusting his bow tie and grabbing his royal invite, he prepared to step out, only to be stopped by a knock. He opened the door to see Jack and Ianto.

“Jack! Ianto! Fancy seeing you here. Here for the wedding?”

Jack and Ianto shared a look.

“You're early,” Jack said.

Ianto rolled his eyes at his lover.

“We didn’t receive an invite to the actual wedding…too much media. We are invited to the reception, which is in 3 days--as is the wedding.”

“Oh, well. Time to look around, then.”

“Actually, Doctor, we have a situation which we could use your help with. That is, if you’re not too busy taking in the sights,” Ianto said.

“Situation?”

Jack stepped aside from the door, gesturing grandly for the Doctor to step outside.

“If you’d follow us, the Queen was about to brief us.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In one of the parlors of the palace sat the Queen and her grandsons, including a distraught looking Prince William sitting on a settee.

“A week ago we received this,” the Queen said, handing an envelope to Jack, who then handed it to Ianto, who handed it to the Doctor.

“It demanded that we cancel the wedding. Our security people determined it wasn’t an issue and only brought it to our attention last night when the situation was discovered.”

“Fascinating, they obviously used a translation program to convert to English…”

“DOCTOR!” Ianto demanded the Doctor’s silence.

Jack continued, “What is the situation? You’ve been very secretive about it since we got the call that Torchwood was needed.”

“The bride, Kate Middleton, has been taken,” the Queen said with a grim look. “It is the Royal Request that Torchwood use all available resources to find her.”

After suppressing his shocked look, Jack started to reply when Ianto asked, “Your Majesty, would it be correct to assume the future Princess has not been briefed yet on Torchwood, or the Doctor?”

To their surprise it was Prince William who grimly replied, “We were going to have a family meeting after our honeymoon.”

Jack bowed grandly, saying, “Your Majesty, it is the honor of Torchwood to serve you in finding your soon-to-be granddaughter-in-law. We will not fail you.” Rising and turning to the distraught prince, he continued with a warm smile, “We’ll find her for you and return her safe and sound.” 

Ianto nodded behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the trio departed the palace Jack turned to his old friend. “Well, what do you say? Want to give Torchwood a hand with finding the bride?”

The Doctor replied with a wicked grin, “You couldn’t keep me away.” Then he opened the door of the TARDIS and motioned for his companions to enter.

“Off on another adventure! Amy and Rory will be upset they missed out…well, maybe not Rory,” the Doctor commented as he closed the TARDIS door behind him.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space **Time Lord!Ianto** Now how to find the bride?

“So, any idea how we’re going to find Ms. Middleton?” asked Jack.

The Doctor opened his mouth but Ianto beat him to it.

“The letter that was received had unique temporal residues that a TARDIS is able to track. So it’s just a case of following the scent, so to say.”

The Doctor stared, dumbfounded, at Ianto before saying, “Are you sure you’re not a timelord?”

Ianto started to reply then stopped, looking like he was listening to something unheard by his lover and the Doctor.

“Mother says if she had wanted to make a timelord, she would have. If you want to make a baby timelord, that’s your responsibility, not hers.” Ianto relayed the TARDIS’s message with a wicked grin.

The Doctor turned from his companions, pulling levers on the TARDIS console. “Well,” he said after a moment, clearly flustered. “What are we waiting for? We have a bride to save!”

With another pull of a lever they were off.


	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space **Fairy Tales & Folklore** Rescuing the bride

After several minutes the TARDIS touched down again, this time in a cave-like complex.

Jack checked the monitor. “Looks like it’s all clear; downloading data on Middleton’s location to my wrist strap,” he said.

Jack nodded to Ianto.

Ianto closed his eyes. After he opened them again, he said, “I have also got the location from Mother.”

The Doctor looked between the two. “You take all the fun out of adventure.”

Jack smiled at his old friend.

“While I know it’s you’re style to just rush in, we tend to do more recon. Our objective is to get in and rescue the bride. If we have to do more to accomplish that, we’ll deal with that then.”

“Spoilsport.”

Ianto shook his head and said, “We don’t know who took Ms. Middleton or their objective; depending on that info, more action might be required.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After several minutes of making their way through the maze of tunnels, they ducked behind a rock when they heard the sounds of machines and energy whirling around accompanied by a bright light.

As they edged closer they could see a large machine with a large ring. The bright glow was coming from the ring. The entire center of it appeared to be a wall of solid light.

“That’s a 45th century time portal!” Jack explained.

“It would seem that some people from the future don’t want this wedding to happen,” the Doctor said.

“That would make sense, with what history says Prince William and the future Princess do,” Jack replied. 

“It’d probably be wise to make sure this group of people don’t remain in our time before we leave.”

Jack nodded at his lover in agreement. “Looks like we’ll need more of a plan than get-in-and-get-out.” 

Silence reigned for a moment as the trio considered plans.

“If we want to get them to go back through the portal, we either have to force them, or trick them in. I’d say it’d take at least two of us to handle that job, one to operate the portal and the other to control the people in whatever fashion,” Ianto said.

“You two up to getting this lot back to their own time?” the Doctor asked.

Jack and Ianto grinned.

“Definitely,” Jack replied.

“Ms. Middleton is about 500 meters down that tunnel,” Ianto told the Doctor, pointing down the passage.

“Well then, good luck you two. What is it, 5 to 1?”

“They won’t know what hit them,” Jack said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they watched the Doctor depart they didn’t look at each other.

“Want to take them by surprise?” Jack asked.

“Seems the best way. I’d say we start firing from that corner and that one,” Ianto said, gesturing at opposite corners. “We can then do short teleports to fire from different angles, hopefully boxing them in if not forcing them through the portal.”

Jack nodded as he replied, “And once they’re through we’ll destroy the portal on our side, and all the machines. This type of time travel requires specific anchors in the mechanics to work; if we destroy our end, they won’t be back.”

“Sounds like we have a plan; ready?”

“Not yet,” Jack said, then he grabbed Ianto by the neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “ _Now_ I’m ready.”

Jack grinned at his lover as Ianto rolled his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the Doctor was halfway down the passage, he heard gunfire.

“Well,” he thought, “sounds like Jack and Ianto have begun.”

After another minute, still to the background sounds of gunfire, he came upon a door.

“Really, a door? In a cave? Let’s just scream, 'we have something here that we shouldn’t!'”

He ran his sonic screwdriver over the door to unlock it. When he opened it, he saw a bound Kate Middleton.

He quickly made his way over and undid the locks on the restraints.

The future Princess just looked at him, stunned, before saying, “Are you my guardian angel?”

“OH, no, no. I’m no angel, more like Space Gandalf.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s alright, your in-laws will explain. Now, let’s be off; we don’t want to be late for your wedding.”

The Doctor offered his hand to help her up.

“But wait, I don’t understand--”

“No time, no time. Places to go, people to see,” the Doctor said as he rushed the newly rescued Kate Middleton down the tunnel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they came to the cavern where they had found the portal the Doctor called, “Jack! Ianto! You finished?”

“Just finished destroying the time anchors, Doctor. I’ll have my people come by and clean up the remains,” Jack replied as he and Ianto approached the Doctor and bride-to-be.

“Excellent! Well, let’s be off. Come now, Miss, we need to get you back to your fiancé.”

The Doctor quickly guided the confused Kate Middleton back to the TARDIS with Jack and Ianto following closely behind.

“Wait, is that a police box?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So on the prompt I had to try and figure out what could work for Fairy Tales & Folklore; first I thought maybe “Guardian Angels” but that might be touchy for some people, even though it fit well with my (this) idea. Then I had the idea for the Doctor’s response “Space Gandalf” (from the extras in season 5) and going off what I know of Tolkein, which is that he created the Lord of the Rings world to recreate a mythology for England, it seemed appropriate. So mythology and folklore are kinda related…just go with it


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space **Marriage (Arranged or Otherwise)** the bride's rescued now there's a wedding to get to

After depositing the rescued Kate Middleton with her relieved fiancé and loved ones, the Doctor offered to give Jack and Ianto a lift home.

“Thanks Doctor, but we actually have business to attend to in London before we go anywhere else. See you at the reception?” Jack responded.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” the Doctor said with a grin for his old friends. “Oh, William! I have something for you.”

The Doctor hurried to the Prince’s side, pushing a jar into the Prince’s hand.

“It’s for nerves on the big day, sort of like chamomile.”

“Umm...thank you?”

“Great! Well I’m off, want to make sure I’m parked in a prime location.”

“Doctor,” the Queen called.

“Oh, I know, I won’t be late; just going to physically move, no time travel this trip.”

“Just to be sure, Doctor, I’ll ask Mother to make sure you don’t end up showing up a week late,” Ianto called as the Doctor dashed into the TARDIS.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

April 29, 2011: oh, how this day would signal the start of so many great things. The Doctor sat in his seat in prime view of the altar as he watched Princes William and Harry with their back to the crowd as the soon-to-be Princess Kate proceeded down the aisle, with Harry just looking over his shoulders waiting for the moment to tell his brother to turn around.

The ceremony was formal, but beautiful, and a moment in history.

And he lived for moments like these.


	5. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space **Aphrodisiacs** Now how to find the bride?

The Doctor stood near the courtyard with Jack and Ianto as they watched the new couple step onto the balcony to be presented to their people.

“You know, most of these people just want to see THE kiss,” Ianto said.

“Hey now, how often do we get to see the Royals being affectionate together?” Jack replied.

“Here it comes,” Ianto said.

The trio smiled at the sweet kiss.

Only to be shocked, happily so, when the Prince and Princess gave a _second_ kiss.

Jack laughed as he said, “Well, guess he’s got some rebellious blood in him after all.”

Meanwhile, Ianto was looking at the Doctor, who had a contemplative look.

“Doctor, you didn’t have anything to do with that, did you?” Ianto asked, gaining his lovers attention as well.

“No...well, maybe. I just remembered, the oil I gave the Prince for nerves can have certain side effects on humans.”

“Doctor,” Jack admonished.

At the same time Ianto asked, “What side effects?”

“It’s an aphrodisiac for some humans.”

“Doctor!”


End file.
